Traitor
by GhostDog401
Summary: My name is Kaldur'ahm, I am the former protégé of Aquaman, the former subject of the same King I am a traitor and a deserter; I am evil and feel only anger I am my own friend's worse enemy. Kaldur's POV of Alienated when he fights Dick and Supey


**Traitor**

**Genre: Angst  
Characters: Evil Kaldur, Nightwing, Superboy, short Black Manta cameo XD  
Pairings: Kaldur/Tula, from Kaldur's eyes only**

_My name is Kaldur'ahm, I am the former protégé of Aquaman, the former subject of the same King._

_I am the son of Black Manta and the ex-leader of a Team of superheroes._

_I am a traitor and a deserter; I am evil and feel only anger._

_I am no longer Aqualad, I am no longer a hero; I am Black Manta's servant._

_I am my own friend's worse enemy._

I stared at my former teammates and king, anger bubbling up inside me.

My King had lied to me no he was no longer my King, Black Manta was now my King and I was his servant, his son, I was a prince. I was no longer the quiet fool that followed around his master like a lost puppy. I was no longer naive I was no longer weak, now I was strong, I was deadly.

I made eye contact with Robin, now Nightwing, his eyes were narrowed as he glared at me, but even with his mask I could see the hurt the confusion, but none of that mattered.

They had let her die! They let the one person I truly loved die! He was the hacker he should've been able to disarm the bombs, but he didn't a Tula, oh my sweet Tula, paid with her life.

It was all their fault, they had turned me into what I was today.

_Good-bye, _I thought darkly as a missile launched from my shoulder towards them. I didn't expect them to die, even though I knew they would later, but I could escape.

Sliding down a hole my swords glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Kaldur," a voice I knew all too well spoke up and I watched as Nightwing appeared from the darkness.

"Just you and me old friend," I snarled. A part of me wondered why I was doing this, he used to be my friend her used to be family in all, but blood, then I remembered Tula and I remembered, I was doing it for her.

"No!" Another voice echoed into my ears and I turned to see Superboy slid into the room. "It's a regular reunion special."

I could hear the anger in his voice; then again Superboy was always angry, but just like with Nightwing's glare I could sense the hurt and confusion with in him.

I had accepted Conner at once, I had been there when he was freed from Cadmus, had witnessed his struggles through life, I had comforted him when Superman did not, I had taught him to be more than the weapon he was programmed to be, but none of that mattered now.

She was dead, because of them, dead because Superboy wasn't strong enough, because Kid Flash wasn't fast enough, because none of them cared enough!

Seeing that I was out matched the water I was holding melted to the floor. "Fine," I growled, before smirking. "You can take me down or you can save everyone from this bomb."

_These are my friends, these people were my family, _part of me tried to reason, the old part of me. The part of me that still cared for those around me, but I had stopped listening to that part of me long ago.

"I am told it is quite impressive," I smirked as Superboy screamed and tried to tackle me from behind.

_Has he forgotten who he's fighting, _I thought as I stopped him easily and knocked him to the ground, clutching his throat electricity erupting from my hands.

I smiled as he screamed looking up at Nightwing as he ran towards me, "you have two minutes." I let go of Superboy and dived into the water letting the familiar blackness surround me.

_Why did it hurt so much to see them? _I thought silently as I swam. _Why did it hurt so much to see the hatred in their eyes? To see the hurt?_

Somewhere inside me I knew that I never truly became a traitor, I had so much information inside my head, information that could ruin my former Team and the Justice League themselves, and yet I didn't use it and I didn't know why.

Never had I mentioned that I knew everyone's secret identity, except Nightwing's, I'd never attacked any of them at home, never went after their families and I didn't know why.

_It's because you don't want to be evil, _a voice in my head taunted me. _It's because you still believe yourself to be a hero, when you know you are not._

I gritted my teeth, _lies, it was all lies. My father, my King, my friends, it was nothing, but lies._

_Maybe, but you warned them of the bomb, you don't want to kill them._

_No! That was so I could escape! So I could vanish! They killed Tula they deserve to rot!_

_You tell yourself that, but who do you truly blame for her death, them or yourself, _my heart stopped as the idea floated through my brain as I did the water.

"NO!" I screamed through the water. "NO IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

_You were the one that let her go ahead, you were the one who let her die, _the voice continued to taunt.

"NO!" I felt myself sinking to the bottom of the ocean, gripping the sand with my hands. "No." I sobbed. "Tula."

Behind me the bomb went off and I felt the vibration through the water as I continued to cry, unseen tears melting into the salt water.

Finally I managed to get to my father's ship, and entered the room. He didn't see the pain I masked so well, the fear, the sadness, the regret.

He congratulated me and left without another word and I collapsed to my knees.

I had lost so many people in my life, Tula, Garth, Roy, My King, my friends, my family, my Team.

Kneeling alone I felt tears wash over my face, tears I let no one else see, doubts I let no one else sense, as I mourned for Tula, for my love.

_My name is Kaldur'ahm, I am the former protégé of Aquaman, the former subject of the same King._

_I am a traitor and a deserter; I am evil and feel only anger._

_And I regret nothing…or so I tell myself and others_

**I thought the episode Alienated was amazing! However I still want to see Wally and Artemis! WHERE THE HECK ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS? My only comfort is that Roy appears in the next episode.**

**Because of this episode I have narrowed something down,**

**Kaldur was the one who _fell_**

**Tula was the one who _died_**

**Leaving only rise left, meaning that Wally and Artemis shall be alive! *dances* (hopefully)**

**Onto my story, I figured that there is no way Kaldur went completely evil, otherwise the whole Team would be dead or running for their lives. He knows their fears, their weaknesses, their _real _names, and yet he didn't use them.**

**He could've taunted Superboy, by calling him Conner and yet he didn't, so there must be some self doubt there somewhere, right?**

**Maybe it's just me, but enjoy!**

**Oh and Congrats to both those who read this whole Author's Note _and _realized that Kaldur's monologue was inspired my Terra's from Teen Titans. It just seemed to fit.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! SAVE KALDUR FROM HIS EVILNESS! XD**


End file.
